Resentment
by AeonFrodo
Summary: There's no words to describe my horrible life. But there are some people that deserve the blame, some more than others. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J. The custom-created characters NOT in the actual series and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with Moonscoop, France 3, Canal J, or any of their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **_William is still a villain by Season Five._

**Resentment**

I am an outcast. I am all alone. And it was all because I was _different_ to the others. That's what they said. I had an extraordinary gift. One that only affect few humans on this planet. They said, with this gift, I could be a hero. I could be saving lives. I could be fighting on humanity's front. And I could save the world.

My _gift_ was chronosensitivity. I was only slightly chronosensitive, but it was enough to affect me. Past events, that I was certain did not happen, appeared to me in dreams. I remember driving a small yellow car in an old looking factory, dragging this red skeleton with a dome head across the floor. I remember telling kids off, protecting them from being infected by zombies outside. I reminisce hanging from the bridge in front of said old factory, holding onto my girl's waist as tight as I could. When I told that girl about my dreams, she told me they really had happened. And those feelings of security and love were what changed my life. For the worst.

I was lead, by her, to believe that I was part of their group. They remembered all this crazy stuff too, and more. I just wasn't there when it happened. It was all caused by this A.I. called XANA, who broke free out of his master's control and developed its own ambitions. And one of them was ruling the world. It was almost like it was out of a science-fiction movie, except it was real, dangerous and similar to a video game. And I love _dangerous _video games. They even had this special induction into their group, where I entered one of these huge cylinder tubes and they _scanned_ my information into this supercomputer, so it keeps my memory intact for all these random attacks.

I had gotten so excited about fighting this XANA and his monsters that it blinded me from their deceit. They were not gifted with these superhuman abilities, except for four-eyes and his pink haired girlfriend, but almost every A-grade student could be a freaking genius. But with those smarts, I'm sure they conspired against me. I could feel it in my first mission with them. They wanted me to ignore XANA's monsters and go for this 'key'. They wanted me to run away from XANA's monsters to protect Aelita. That wasn't right to my standards. We were supposed to kill off XANA's monsters. That's what I was told anyway, until I went to attack a jellyfish looking monster…

For the months that I was possessed by XANA, my group built up this new idea of me. They saw me as weak, because I was the only member of their group that had been possessed by him, and that I don't listen to orders. If they knew what it was like being possessed by XANA, maybe they would've been nicer to me. But no, they keep on riding on their high horses and kept on prodding their same old idea of me to my face. To them, I was a pathetic weakling. And I was crushed when my girl was the person to tell me that.

Not only that, but I bet they were the ones that changed everyone's impression of me. During the time I was absent, a clone had taken my place. It was much dumber and didn't have any of my memories. So it did stupid, childish things around the school campus, in front of all the other students there. That's why everyone's avoiding me, because they don't want to be around somebody like me. And I only have them to blame.

Despite knowing their secret and being inducted into their group, they wouldn't allow me to sit with them. Aelita was kind enough to allow me to sit with them, but I can see Yumi, Ulrich and Odd glaring at me. So I knew I wasn't wanted. I was left heartbroken, because the girl I loved didn't accept me.

Even after my efforts to get Sissi off their backs to gain their trust back, they still rejected me. Once again, they used the same reason. I'm still considered weak in their eyes, even though I wanted to settle the score with XANA, even though I would do anything to keep their secret, and even though I wanted to get closer to my girl.

And they almost paid the price. I was possessed _again_ by XANA, and I almost killed the girl who called me _weak_. But they destroyed XANA. And I felt upset. I had every right to fight him. He took away months of my life. He deserved to pay. But I was denied my revenge. And now he's gone. I wasn't given a chance to redeem myself.

To add salt to my already aching wounds, they didn't invite me to shut down the Supercomputer with them. Not only that, but they hesitated. _Why? _XANA had caused everyone, especially me, misery. How hard was it to just turn a computer off?

However, it didn't deter my girl. She wanted it off right away. She had the same feelings on it like me. I knew she was ready to move on. To begin a new life… without Lyoko. And I was ready to take her hand and show her along the path.

Then, she rejected me. Called me a _pretty boy_. How could she do this to me? After all I've been through? After being told I have to keep this secret from everybody else? After being the only one ready to move on? It's just… stupid.

The next thing I knew, my heart shattered into a thousand pieces. She held Ulrich's hands. Both of them. Did he really ask my girl out? Did he really steal her while I was possessed by XANA? Was this why she betrayed me? Was she really in love with Ulrich and was just playing with me?

From that moment on, life went on. I became a loner because the other kids thought I might take things literally or let my 'twin brother' take over me. I had no one to talk to, because no one would believe my story of Lyoko. But I knew who did this to me.

It wasn't Jeremie and Aelita. They were just working on defeating XANA and spending their lives on the computer. It wasn't Odd. He's too much of a goofball, plus he wasn't the manipulative type. Despite what my heart feels, it wasn't Ulrich. He may have stolen my girl, but he's too focused on protecting his group. His friends.

I blame Yumi Ishiyama. The girl I loved. The girl I wanted to give my life for. The girl I wanted to protect. The girl I would do anything for. She destroyed my life. And let me tell you why I believe that.

She had me wrapped around her finger from that conversation. When she first told me my dreams were real. When she told me that I had this gift for remembering things that others have no memory of. When she told me I was special. I was hooked on every one of her words. And I fell for it. _Hook. Line. Sinker._

Yumi built me up as some sort of hero. That I was the person who had the key to saving Earth from XANA. That everybody needed me. That she would fall for me if I became that hero. But all along, she had played on my desires. I always wanted to be a hero, rushing in to save the day.

But I should've known something was up. I should've known that when she approached me, she had the power to turn my life upside down. I should've known that she was only there to use me.

It's been a year since that very day I was inducted into the group. If only I could turn back the hands of time to refuse her wonderful offer. Maybe things would be different between us. Maybe she would've been my girl. But instead, she's probably with somebody else now.

I entered a room. The room where Yumi and her friends would've turned off the Supercomputer. The room that started and ended the battle against XANA. It was the only room that brought up the feeling of resentment.

I approached the rising Supercalculator, admiring its steely, cold design. It calmed me down immensely. Because it remembers what I've been through, under the influence of XANA's control.

The switch popped out, begging me to pull it. I looked up at the ceiling, and I smiled. The decision I was going to make here was capable of turning back time. It would bring me back to my former glory. It would bring me back to having a chance to have Yumi Ishiyama return my feelings to me.

I grabbed the switch, and slammed it down. The Supercalculator flashed a display of wonderful light at me, which slowly subsided. I stared at the switchbox, waiting, watching, for something to happen.

Then, the symbol flashed. And I knew from that moment, I had turned back time. I may have brought back a monster. But I have no regrets. Only resentment. For Yumi Ishiyama. And through that resentment, I also found that I still loved her, even though she made my life hell.

"XANA… Do what you always had dreamed of, but remember… make sure Yumi Ishiyama is mine. Mine only."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, that was a bit out of the ordinary for me. I was inspired to do this after reading a post off a forum, implying that William may still be evil for Season Five because he had bottled up feelings inside. I really enjoyed writing this, despite William not being one of my favourite characters.

Anyway, today's my birthday. So, it's rather ironic for me doing something for all you guys when I should be getting something. Oh well, I did get at least $400 AUD from my family, so I'm not complaining.

For those that are wondering what's happening with my major project that I announced at the end of my fanfic _Powerslave_, it's still in the process of being written. I may get it up by this weekend at the earliest, but it'll definitely be up by the 25th of June.

Oh, and if you really liked this oneshot, I'm happy to do more to cope with future Writer's Block. All you have to do is give me a **prompt** and a **character** (or two) and I'll try my best to write up one ASAP.

Please review, and I hope to get my major project up soon!


End file.
